1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of computer user input devices and more particularly to a combination keyboard and digital tablet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional mouse is recognized as being a general purpose tool that can be used in a variety of situations. However, if fine grained control is required, such as drawing, then a digital tablet is often used in conjunction with a stylus. A digital tablet gives the user a valuable tool, but it takes up physical desk space. As offices and work spaces become smaller, space becomes more becomes more valuable. Also, most users need a digital tablet only occasionally. Accordingly, most users who have a digital tablet keep it stored most of the time. When the user wishes to use the digital tablet, he or she must take it out of its storage area, clear space on the desk for it, and hook it up to his or her computer.